Fantasies and Hottempered Ninjas
by Once666
Summary: Fai, Kuro and the gang decide to take a little vacation, and where else than to the land where dreams come true? KuroFai KuroFye KuroFay
1. Disney Wold: Nightmare Realm

This is mu first attempt at a KuroxFai so be nice!! (be brutally honest if you have to, lol) I saw there was a lot of angsty stuff so I wanted to add happiness into the bunch!Here's for a brighter and happier fic!

ENJOYYYY!

00000000000

2:30 am

…silence…

Soothing, longed-for silence.

Finally….silence…

Kurogane had been having trouble sleeping, what with the children fumbling around their new home, looking for new "adventures". Mokona, that damn white manjuu bun, bounced on the walls, excited as ever, calling up on the time-space witch every once in a while, who, oddly enough, seemed as delighted as the rest of them. The mage…the damn mage…the damn, loud, annoying mage…the cause of his sleepless state…Fai D. Flowright seemed to have made it his job to make Kurogane's life a living hell. After all, it was _his_ idea that the group come visit this place. Kurogane knew something bad was bound to happen. He knew a dark outcome was to come ever since Sakura decided that they could take a rest from the feather searching…he just knew. But he never imagined, never dreamed of where they were to go. Where they were to land…

They had landed in hell.

Prison of all prisons.

Torture of all tortures.

They landed in…

Disney World.

Of all places…why, why Disney World?! And to top it all off, maybe as a sort of mockery, the mage _had_ to suggest The Animal Kingdom Lodge, as if it wasn't already too much torture for the disgruntled ninja.

So many damn noises! The excitement of the children and that damn manjuu bun had been starting to get nauseating and the annoying remarks of the mage never seemed to cease. But no, even the animals had to chip in, too. Their room was placed in an excellent scenic location. All the group had to do was open the curtains and step out into the balcony to witness a wide variety of wild animals ranging from wild geese and gazelles to rhinos and giraffes. A great palate of animals just outside their window. A grand assortment of flora and fauna…adding their own unique noise to the clamor already created by the bustling excitement of the group…

So many noises.

Galloping. Squawking. Growling. Roaring. Neighing. Children Yelling. Parents scolding. The kids chattering amongst themselves and the manjuu bun and the mage bouncing around trying to lighten Kurogane's mood and achieving just the opposite.

But now it was 2:46 am and everyone lay asleep. The children slept in their bunk beds and Mokona slept on Fai's stomach, who himself rested beside Kurogane in their king sized bed. The animals too seemed to have resigned their tumultuous states and slept peacefully for the night. The television set was off, the air conditioning was on and the lights out and finally Kurogane felt drowsy and slowly began to give in to sleep…

Slowly, he drifted off into sleep…slowly…slowly…

And then…Fai shifted in his sleep and clung to Kurogane's neck, moving his leg onto the uncomfortable ninja for comfort, letting Mokona roll onto Kurogane's stomach. The ninja froze and knew the night would be long…

"So much for sleep…" Kurogane mumbled as he slowly made his way out from his awkward captivity, trying hard not to wake the others.

000000000

And that's chapter one!! My room at the animal kingdom lodge was just like that…I slept in the top bunk, go figure…. . ….

Anyway…I know it's a bit short and has no real dialogue but I needed this as an expository, intro-chapter! It'll get better, I promise!! (…or hope…. . ) Chapter 2 will probably be up in a few hours anyway so….there shouldn't be much wait…. Don't forget to review!!!!!!


	2. Rude Awakenings and Rock and Roll

Chapter 2

So here's chaper two! Took me only……a few hours to update! (blame it on the brownies!! They wouldn't bake faster!!!)

Anyway. I wont keep you longer. Read and review!!!

Xxxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxx

"Kurooo" poke

shrug

"Kuro-pooon!" poke

shrug

"Kuro-pipiiiii!" poke

shrug

"KURO-WOOF WOOOOOOF!!!" jumps on Kurogane

"Ne?!!" a disgruntled Kurogane wakes up to find a particularly determined mage sitting on him, arms crossed. "Get off me!! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep!?"

"But Kuro-wan wan!! I want to go to the parks!!!" Fai answered impatiently.

"why don't you just go with Sakura and Sayoran?? And take the damn manjuu bun while you're at it" Kurogane retorted, trying hard to go back to sleep.

"But they already left!! I sent Mokona with them just in case!" Fai said pouting. "I didn't want them to stay in the hotel all bored with daddy sleeping on the floor!...Which reminds me…why are you sleeping on the floor?" Fai said chuckling a bit, his smile widening.

It was then that Kurogane noticed he was on the hard floor with only one pillow and a thin blanket covering him.

"You sure have weird sleeping habbits…" Fai looked at him oddly. "I tried covering you with a warmer blanket but…I got cold…" Fai answered a bit guilty.

"Well I wouldn't have had to sleep on the floor if you would have stayed on _your _side of the bed!" Kurogane grumbled, pushing Fai off him and standing up.

"Waa! Kuro-puppy is so mean!" Fai whined.

"Ah, shut up already!" the dark haired ninja shot back as he looked at the time. "WHAT?! It's only 9:30!!! The park opened at 9:00!!!!!!!!" he yelled, a vein popping.

"We…wanted to avoid long lines….?" Fai answered innocently shying away from Kurogane's glare.

"Yea well…!" Kurogane started but couldn't finish. Fai seemed angelic in his white coat, and with the sunlight coming through the window he just couldn't resist. So he gave in. "well…I'll be ready in a few minutes, so stay put…" He answered shortly, looking away slightly.

"Hyuu!!" Fai rejoiced, throwing his hands in the air.

Kurogane sighed. _Something tells me this is going to be a long day._

"Kuro-puu!!! Over here!" Fai yelled excitedly, attracting the attention of a few passerby's.

"Will you keep it down, mage!!!" The ninja yelled, glaring at some children who had stopped to stare at them. "Do you even know where we are?!" He asked impatiently.

"Of course!" Fai said smiling, holding a Disney map upside down. "I _think _this is where they said they were going…?" Fai said sheepishly, slightly confused. "MGM….I think that's what they said…"

"Oh God…" Kurogane sighed as he glanced around the park, a giant blue wizard's hat rested in the center of the park.

"Excuse me sir…" a petite woman with big spectacles and a large camera stood in front of Kurogane. "Would you two like to have your picture taken?" She asked shyly.

"Hell n-"

"Of couse!!" Fai said jumping on Kurogane, wrapping his arms around the ninja's neck. "Cheese!" and before Kuragane could do anything…

click

"Perfect! You two make a lovely couple!" The small woman said, fixing her glasses. "Be sure to pick up your photo before you leave! Have a wonderful day!" She answered as she strutted along in search for a new party to photograph.

"WHAT?!?! We're not a-" Kurogane looked distressed as he quickly turned his attention to the mage. "I'm going to _kill _you-"

"Relax, Kuro-puppy! It was only a picture!" Fai smiled. "It's not like our soul was sucked into the camera!!"

But Kurogane's countenance said the opposite.

"Oh stop being such a party pooper! Come on! I want to go to this Rock and Roller Coaster! It sounds exciting!" Fai chipped as he grabbed the grim-looking ninja's arm and dashed torwards the direction of the ride.

Xxxxxoooxxxxx

The park was crowded, yet not too full. There was fake snow falling around certain areas in the park, due to it being Christmas time. Nice seasonal music filled the air as happy tunes and the sounds of people bustling about laced the air with joyous harmony. Kurogane had to admit…it was rather nice.

"Gah!! Here it is!" Fai exclaimed with wide eyes as they stood in front of the entrance to Rock and Roller Coaster. Fai resembled a child as he eagerly pulled Kurogane into the line. Kurogane couldn't help but to smile, yet quickly replace his smile with his usual grim face as he noticed a couple of girls giggling amongst themselves and staring in their direction. _What do you think you're staring at__…_

"This is so exciting!" Fai uttered, hugging Kurogane tightly.

"Get. Off…me!!" Kurogane struggled as he tried to pry the mage from him. "Shouldn't we be looking for the kinds and that manjuu bun?!" He muttered, finally separating the mage from himself.

"Oh! I didn't know daddy would be so worried!" Fai stated teasingly, poking the ninja's cheek. "They're old enough to be alone! Anyway, they told me to meet them at noon in front of-" but Fai was interrupted by cluster of yells and screams coming from a nearby attraction.

"They told me to meet them at noon in front of _that_" Fai finished, pointing torwards the source of the uproar. "The Tower of Terror" he said in a serious, monotone voice.

"Tower of Terror?" Kurogane asked out loud, walking alone the line and entering the building, losing the Tower of Terror from view.

"They say it's a pretty scary ride…" Fai said flatly.

"Scary, huh?" Kurogane answered bored. He didn't really care for 'scary' rides at the moment…

"Can we go!!?! Please, please, pretty please!!!!" Fai piped, losing his previous, serious tone…those moments never last…

But before Kurogane could answer, he noticed a man was telling them they could enter the next room. They entered the small dark room with a few other people and as soon as the door closed a video started playing. Kurogane payed no particular attention to it as he slumped against the wall. Fai on the other hand seemed to be extremely excited that the film screen was talking to them.

"Did you gear that, Kuro-pun? A super fast, super stretch limo!" Fai said jumping up and down as the film ended and they were directed towards the opening door.

"Whatever…" Kurogane answered, not amused.

"Waa…you're so boring!" Fai said crossing his arms.

"How many in your party?" A tall man in costume asked him.

"Two!" Fai answered enthusiastically, as if he'd win a million dollars if he answered correctly.

"Row one" The man answered.

"The first row! Hyuu!" Fai said sprinting across to the first row and hopping into the car.

Kurogane sighed as he stepped into the seat beside Fai and fastened his seatbelt.

"Hold on tight, Kuro-puppy!" Fai said gripping hard to his handlebars as a countdown commenced.

Five. Four. Three.

"I'll do whatever I-" Two. ONE! The motors started. "Waaaaaaaannnnnnt!!!" Kurogane yelled as the limo was propelled, full-speed into a pitch black tunnel and suddenly rolling upside down. He could hear Fai screaming in excitement as the coaster car weeled in different direction, turning in sharp turn and sudden drops and loops. Then, suddenly, as quick as it started, the coaster came to a sudden halt and a voice could be heard repeating the same monotone phrase "Thank you for enjoying the ride. Please come back soon".

"Woo!!! That was a lot of fun, wasn't it Kuro-papa?" Fai said as he removed his safety harness, but Kurogane sat still, eyes wide in shock.

"What…just…happened?" The bewildered ninja was able to mutter as Fai now helped him remove his harness.

"Kuro-puuuu was scared!!!!!" Fai giggled. "Come on! People are starting to get impatient…" Fai said as some workers began to tap their feet waiting for them to leave in order to dispatch the car.

"Well they can damn wait!" the ninja yelled, returning to his normal state.

"Now there's my Kuro-puppy!" Fai said grabbing his arm. "Now let's go to Tower of Terror!!! I think Sakura and Sayoran are already there by now!"

"What?!!!" But poor Kurogane was soon dragged away into the direction of the Tower of Terror, loudly protesting in agony and attracting the attention of unsuspecting tourists.

The day was indeed going to be _very _long.

Xxxxoooooooxxxxxx

Wow….that took longer than expected…I know this chapter went by really slowly but I needed to stop it here! But don't worry! I'll update the next chapter veeeerrry soon!!

I was surprised to get so many responses this soon, seeing as how I published this silly idea only a few hours ago. . Thanks guys!!! (I cant wait to get to Magic Kingdom . only a few more chapters away . ) Keep reviewing!! And I promise the next chapters will be filled with juicier and more action filled scenes…..i didn't particularly like this one… .. 

Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Heartstoppers and twinkling lights

Woosh!! World record!! Three chapters in one day! I'm on a roll!

Xxxxooooxxxxx

Chapter 3

"Fai-san! Kurogane-san!" a delighted Sakura waved from a distance. Sayoran was standing next to her, Mokona sitting on his shoulder.

"Sakura chan!" Fai pranced towards her. "what have you guys been doing in our absence?" Fai said, giving all three of them a warm hug and dragging a grumpy Kurogane along.

"We watched an exciting car stunt show and watched a man called…erm..Indiana Jones…and….oh! We went to something called the Great Movie Ride! It's been really fun! I love seeing all the characters in costumes walk around" The princess smiled genuinely. "Everyone seems so joyous!"

Sayoran smiled at her.

"My! Our princess sure is a kind-hearted person!" Fai smiled,embracing the princess once more. Sayoran smiled.

Kurogane looked at them and saw how happy they were. He didn't notice that a smile had started forming in his face…that is until a certain white manjuu bun decided to rain on his parade…

"Waa!! Kuro-papa is smiling!!! Mommy, mommy, look!!" Mokona said gleefully, jumping on Kurogane's shoulder, who had now started to turn a bright shade of red and struggled to get the manjuu bun off him.

"Kuro-pi! Are you blushing??" Fai asked in his sing-song voice, poking the ninja softly on his cheek.

"NO I'M NOT!" Kurogane rebutted, blushing more. Exasperated, he quickly intended to change the subject. "Weren't you going to that….Tower of Terror?"

"Oh! Sakura, Mokona and I wanted to go!" Sayoran added. Thank God for that kid. Phew!

"Really?! Me and Kuro-woof wanted to go too!" Fai answered, earning a 'wtf' from Kuro, turning his attention to Sayoran, then to Sakura. "Are you sure you want to go, princess?" He asked as a new batch of yells and screams erupted from the tower.

"Yes!" Sakura answered, determined, putting on a tough, courageous face, which ultimately seemed comical and cute.

"They grow up so fast!" Fai exclaimed, wiping a lonely tear from his eye. It was amazing to Kurogane how perfectly the man could embody any emotion at any given time. Fai was…ineffable. Fai was unique…Fai was…

"So what are we waiting for!!!" the mage grabbed Kurogane's and Sakura's hands and dashed off into the Tower of Terror, Saypran and Mokona running close behind.

Fai was an annoying mage…

Fai looked back at Kurogane and smiled, then returned to his running.

Fai was an annoying…and lovable…mage

Xxxxoooooooxxxxxx

After a long, two hour line the group finally reached a small, dark room. What was it with Disney rides and dark enclosed spaces? As soon as the room was filled to capacity, a short film played, and again Kurogane was not amused.

"Oooh! We're going to the Twilight Zone, ne, Sakura-chan?" Fai asked leading a trembling Sakura out of the room.

"Y-yea.." she answered, courage faltering.

"Ne, don't worry Sakura-chan! I've been to the Twilight Zone before…it's pretty boring…" Mokona chipped in. As Sayoran took Sakura's hand reassuringly.

"It's ok Sakura. You don't have to go if you don't want to." Sayoran smiled at her.

"No! I must face my fears! Right, Kurogane-san?" Sakura asked looking at an unsuspecting Kurogane for support.

"Why are you asking _me _that?? I don't want to get on this stu-" But Kurogane was stopped mid-sentence by a certain mage, who had covered his mouth with his hand.

"What he means is that you're absolutely correct!" Fai said. "See, Kuro-puppy is also facing his fears, too!" Fai and Mokona chuckled and even Sayoran gave a hint of a smile, while Sakura looked puzzled.

"Facing my what!?" Kurogane protested angrily, not noticing that he was being pushed into the elevator.

"Please keep your arms and legs inside the shaft at all times, and remember you are entering…the Twilight Zone. Have a nice day!" a bellhop chimed as he swiftly closed the doors of the elevator.

"Lies! Liiieees!!" Mokona uttered from inside Kurogane's coat.

And with a loud clunck, the elevator slowly ascended, stopping in a few floors. First it opened in a floor where ghosts were electrocuted, then quickly ascended again. The last floor exposed some odd things…an eye, a clock, a window and many odd lights…and soon a voice could be heard saying "Welcome to…The Twilight Zone" and Mokona protested once again "Liiiieeees!" A window opened and soon the entire park was visible. Kurogane's heart stopped as he clutched onto the seat's armrest, yet before he panicked he felt Fai's hand clutch onto his and all sounds ceased. He turned to the side and saw Fai's face, a mixture of fear, adrenaline and excitement all together in his beautiful visage.

Regaining his composure, Kurogane exchanged the insensible armrest with Fai's warm, soft hand. He didn't know what had compelled him to do so but the point is that he did. Fai glanced at Kurogane, surprise on his face.

And then, the elevator dropped.

And their grip tightened.

The random ascensions and dropd continued for a few minutes until the elevators came to a complete stop and all the passengers began to stand up and leave.

Mokona, who had taken refuge inside Kurogane's coat, peeked out and noticed the ninja's hand carefully laced with the mage's. "Oh! Mommy and Daddy want us children to leave you so you can have some alone time?" Mokona giggled as Sakura blushed and Sayoran grinned uncomfortably.

Unknowingly, Kurogane and Fai look at each other and then at their hands and quickly Kuro removed his hand from the mage's. "It's not _my_ fault this _idiot_ got scared!" the ninja protested embarrassedly in his defense.

"Erm…sorry, Kuro-tan…" Fai blushed guiltily, looking at the ground.

And suddenly, Kurogane himself felt guilty. "Yea well…don't let it happen again!" He said ruffling Fai's hair and looking away.

Fai smiled and answered "Yes sir!" in his cute, childish voice.

"…cute" Sakura muttered, Sayoran and Mokona both in agreement.

"WHAT?!" Kurogane screamed and Fai smiled.

"Errr…er….n-nothing!!" The princess stuttered. "Er…..let's go find another ride, yes?" and she quickly dashed away pulling Sayoran along with Mokona. Fai and a grumpy Kurogane followed their trail soon after, the ninja muttering curses to himself.

Xxxooooxxxx

The group went on a few more rides and saw a few more shows, including one titled Who Wants to be a Millionaire, which really frustrated Kurogane seeing as how you didn't exactly become a millionaire…you just won a free trip on some Disney Cruise Line…nevertheless, the group decided to enter the show and with a stroke of luck…or unluckiness…Kurogane was chosen to participate in the 'hot seat' (which wasn't particularly hot..). Though his hot-temperedness made Kurogane quite a show, he didn't exactly make it past five stages, partly due to an enthusiastic mage yelling from the audience and partly due to the annoying host threatening his last thread of patience. In the end, Kurogane lost it answering that Manchego cheese was (e) going to be shoved up the host's…(I think you know what I mean)…when the options were (a) Spanish, (b) Mexican, (c) Chinese, or (d) Puerto Rican.

It was now quite late and rain clouds seemed to be forming in the sky. Mokona complained innocently about being tired and Sakura also felt drowsy. Even Sayoran was feeling a bit sleepy and gave indirect signs of wanting to leave. Fai smiled and stretched his arms.

"It's alright, Moko-chan! Sakura, Sayoran, would you like to return to the hotel?" Fai asked sweetly, while the princess and the young boy silently nodded in unison. "Then you guys can go ahead. Me and Kuro-puu are going to stay and see the Christmas lights!" Fai answered happily.

"The what?!?" the unsuspecting ninja answered.

"You didn't think I was going to see the lights show all alone, did you?" Fai answered pouting, urging the children to rush away as soon as they could.

"…whatever…damn mage…" Kurogane sighed, knowing that he wouldn't win against the mage.

"That's what I thought" Fai grinned. "Be safe!" He waved off to the children and just then Mokona jumped over to him and whispered something to him. Kurogane didn't understand any of what was said but noticed Fai blush and giggle.

"What did that manjuu bun just say??" The ninja asked curiously.

"Oh nothing…" Fai shrugged "Let's hurry! I don't want to miss the show!" he added quickly, tugging on Kuro's arm.

"Show? I thought we were going to see lights?!" Kurogane asked bewildered.

"Oh you'll see!!" Fai added amused and Kurogane gave in and followed the blond wizard as he was lead to a place that was supposedly a replica of a place called "New York City". It was dark, cold and false snow was falling everywhere and few droplets of rain had started to fall.

"I don't see what the big deal is-" Kurogane started but was interrupted by an upbeat Christmas song which suddenly filled the air and all of a sudden, millions of lights turned on and off, as in dancing to the music in a perfect rhythm. Kurogane stared in awe as the dull, dark city vigorously lit up right before his eyes as snow and rain began to fall together.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Fai asked softly.

"…it is" Kurogane answered entranced.

Neither of them cares much about the rain, that is, until Fai started to shiver a bit. "It's a bit cold isn't it?" Fai finally said wrapping his arms around himself and without thinking once again, Kurogane grabbed his cape and wrapped it around the mage and himself.

"T-thank you…" Fai said sweetly, clinging tightly to the tall warrior. "Maybe we should be getting back" he uttered, but neither of them moved.

"Hm." Kurogane finally answered starting to walk towards the park exit.

Perhaps tonight he wouldn't have so much trouble sleeping.

Xxxoooooooxxxxx

That didn't come out how I wanted but…its still kinda good….anyway I was getting tired of MGM . I want Magic Kingdom alreadyyy!! Lol….how impatient. 4rth chapter will be up soon!! Not as soon as the first 3, though…seeng as how I updated all three chapters in one day… . ..

Keep reviewing!! Have a zip-a-dee-do-da-day!


	4. EPCOT's Japan

Yea yea, so this chapter is short as hell…But hey!!! I updated!!! Better late than never, I suppose!!!!

Thank you reviewers!! Without you guys I would have NEVER remembered to update!!!

Sorry it took so long!! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Kurogane shifted in his sleep. Something told him that it was already time to wake up yet he refused to acknowledge it and continued to sleep, edging closer to a comfortable source of warmth. He could feel a presence hovering over his bed, but he ignored it, snuggling closer to the source of warmth. He wrapped his arms around the object and snuggled closer until a set of giggles and whispers woke him up. In a daze, Kurogane opened his eyes only to find a confused-looking set of blue eyes staring back at his own crimson eyes. He noticed Fai was giggling and looked around to see Mokona giggling atop Sakura's shoulder, which blushed a bright shade of red, and also saw Sayoran who seemed to be frozen in a state of shock. It seemed Kurogane's newfound source of warmth was an unsuspecting mage.

"What the-" Kurogane began to analyze his situation. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" He yelled, prying himself off the mage.

"Shh!! You'll…y-you'll wake up t-the neighbors!! Ahahahaha!!" Mokona stated in between laughs.

"My, Kuro-woof!" Fai exclaimed, jumping on the exasperated ninja. "I didn't know you were such a cuddle bug!!! How adorable!" he said as he pressed his cheek against the warrior.

"Get off me!!!" Kurogane screamed, pushing the mage. Sakura and Sayoran tried to interrupt the fight but alas, the wizard fell and hit the ground, soon protesting "Kuro-puppy is a bad dog!".

Mokona soon jumped onto the warrior's shoulder and lightly slapped his cheek "Bad dog!" it said as it scurried towards Fai's aid.

"Why! WHY do I have to share a bed with this idiot!" the warrior complained but his remark was left unanswered and ignored. The warrior sighed, defeated. Time for another long day…

Xxxxooooooxxxxx

"The Experimental Prototype City Of Tomorrow! EPCOT!" an excited magician exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

"Looks boring…" a grumpy ninja stated from behind the mage, carelessly glancing around the park.

"Gasp! Nonsense, Kuro-puppy! This is a place full of history! History dating back from….way back ALL the way into the future!" Fai exclaimed, going into a trance as he envisioned the future.

"It's not like it's real…" Kurogane gruffly added, when a small, bouncy, fluffy, annoying, white manjuu bun landed on his shoulder and lighty slapped the ninja's cheek.

"Kuro-woof is such a party pooper! Bad doggy!" Mokona yelled in his ear, bouncing back to the safety of Sayoran's shoulder, promptly sticking his tongue out at the choleric ninja. "Bye bye, Kuro-daddy! Me, Sakura and Sayoran are going to have fun! Something _you_ don't know how to do!". Seeing how the ninja reddened, Sayoran only hastened his pace, grabbing Sakura's hand tightly and scurrying away.

"Ugh! That's it. That is _it_! I'm definitely going to-!" the angered Kurogane, on his last nerve, commenced but was interrupted by a soft poke on his arm.

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

"S-s-sorry, sir!" a young, black-haired man bowed several times. "I was just w-wondering if you'd like your picture t-taken…?" the quivering man sheepishly looked into Kurogane's piercing red eyes. "B-but I can see it doesn't interest you…s-sorry to have burdened you and have a wonderful day at-"

"Wait…" the ninja seemed to have taken a distinct interest in the young man's nametag.

(Nametag)

Kureno Maremoto

Japan. Three flags aligned next to Japan: the Japanese flag, British flag and Russian flag.

"What is this?" Kurogane asked bewildered.

"Why…it's my nametag, sir…everyone who works here has one with his or her name on it, the country of origin and the languages he or she speaks…" The young man refused to look at the ninja to the eyes. Instead he focused his view on Fai, who remained quiet yet interested.

"You're…from Japan…? How…did you get here?" the ninja looked confused as ever.

"…by plane, sir…Is there a problem…?" Kureno now seemed to share in the ninja's confusion.

"Plane…is there any way I can get on one of these…planes?" the ninja asked, a hint of hope in his voice. Little did he know, the mage behind him had lost his usual grin and now remained silent, looking at Kureno pleadingly.

Kureno, seeing distress in the blond's eyes quickly answered "Well…I heard there are no working planes to Japan at the moment…". However, now it was the ninja who seemed down-hearted. "But…you are welcome to walk over to Japan in the world showcase! It's just as authentic as the real one!" Kureno tried a smile, hoping for everything to work out.

Catching Kuerno's drift, Fai exclaimed: "Ah, yes! The Japanese pavilion! I read about it in the map! Quite a sight to see!" the mage said, winking at Kureno who blushed in return.

"Japanese pavilion…hmm…" Kurogane concentrated, deep in thought.

"So…about that picture…?" Kureno quietly intruded.

"NO-!" Kurogane started to protest as a delicate yet firm grip tightened around him.

"OK!" Fai exclaimed, taking the camera from Kureno, pulling him as well as Kurogane in for a group picture and clicking the button.

click

"…well…that's a first…be sure to pick up your photo before you exit the park and have a nice day!" Kureno bowed once more, smiled and Fai and Kurogane and scurried away.

"Wasn't he a nice person?" Fai grinned, receiving only a 'whatever' from the uninterested ninja.

"Let's just go to Japan" Kurogane said gruffly, not noticing a brief change in expression from the mage.

Covering up his let-down state, Fai quickly answered: "Well…it says here on the map that in order to reach Japan we have to travel through the rest of the world showcase first! How exciting!" a grin spread through his countenance, ignoring the childish protests from the ninja.

Practically dragging Kurogane by the arm, Fai walked into the United States pavilion, where civil war attire-clad men and women walked around greeting people.

Sometimes, Kurogane was childish.

Sometimes, Kurogane was straightforward.

Sometimes, Kurogane didn't know how much his words affected others.

Affected Fai.

0000000xxxxx00000000

I know this chappy was short and there wasn't much action, but it was needed. I've been very busy with work and school and all that jazz . but I will try to update the next chapter on Valentine's weekend!

Again I apologize for my tardiness!!! . Sorry! Sorry!

More action in next chappy, promise!

R&R!


	5. Rendezvous with Japan

Chapter 5

Thanx to all ma reviewers for reminding me that I had a fic to write!!! Special thanx to Natsumi Hitori for really helpin' me remember… .

To: ZeeOfGreenEyes . yea I thought of the Feudal Japan conflict, but hey, everyone gets it so…it's ok . ' Thanx for the observation, though!

Oh, I just got ma hands on an EPCOT map and, as it turns out…The American Adventure pavilion is in the middle of the world showcase…right next to Japan . ' So let's pretend it's at the beginning, next to Mexico (where it really ought to be . )

Again, many thanx and keep up readin' and reviewin'!

Xxxooooxxxxx

"Can you slow down?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"NO!"

"But Kuro-wanwan!! My mask is still drying! And we need to stop here!!" A flustered-looking Fai whined, steadily eyeing his cardboard mask.

The mask was a simple, standard-shaped mask, with a short, thin, wooden plank attached to it (for holding purposes . ) The front of the mask had been childishly colored by Fai and Kurogane: it contained a drawing of a cat chasing a grumpy dog and magical swirlies (courtesy of Fai) and an 'I hate you' in the middle (courtesy of Kurogane). The plank had a stamp which read 'American Pavilion' and on the top right corner of the mask, laced through a small gap, passed a string attached to the United States flag.

"Would you shut up and keep on walking?!" a frustrated ninja yelled, earning stares and a few cries from unsuspecting children.

"Aw, come now, Kuro-puppy! Look!" Fai stopped dead in his tracks, pointing at what appeared to be a replica of a Mayan temple. "I Need to go get my mask stamped!! OOH! I think I read in the map that there's a ride inside this temple!" Fai exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?…great" Kurogane answered, completely uninterested, looking for the quickest and most effective escape route.

"Yea! It's called-" Fai cleared his throat "-El Rio del Tiempo" he finished fluidly, surprising Kurogane, who dropped his guard for a second. "Wow! It seems Mokona's power's working with every language here!" Fai said, surprised and proud of himself and his fluid Spanish.

"As interesting as that sounds…I DON'T CARE! Lets go!" Kurogane said, taking a firm grip of Fai's shoulder and continuing his march, yet, a little while later ceased his movement and looked at the mage. The mage was downcast and silently eyeing his incomplete mask, momentarily glancing back at the temple.

Kurogane sighed and, still holding on to Fai's shoulder turned around, whirling the confused mage over in the direction of the temple.

"Lets get that stupid stamp and make this quick…" the ninja murmured.

Fai smiled. "Thank you!" he exclaimed, earning only a gruff 'whatever' from the ninja. "It's ok to be nice sometimes…I like it" Fai answered sheepishly, tightly clutching his mask. Kurogane looked away into the distance; the slightest hint of a smile on his features.

xxxxxoOOOOOxxxxx

A delighted magician bounced around, miraculously not hitting any unsuspecting passerby, promptly followed by an exasperated ninja. Ten flags beat freely in the air: U.S., Mexico, Norway, China, Italy, France, the UK, Canada, Germany and Morocco.

"Could you wait a minute?!" Kurogane protested, managing to catch up to the gleeful mage.

"Hmm…this feels like déjà vu…" Fai said thoughtfully, ceasing his joyful parade.

With Fai's abrupt stop, Kurogane had no time to stop himself and collided with the mage, instinctively holding him so as to prevent his fall. Fai, albeit confused, turned around to face the embarrassed ninja. Kurogane, a slight tint of red on his cheeks, still held on to Fai, who curiously tried to look him in the eyes.

"Kuro-?" Fai began but was interrupted by a gentle push.

"すみません!!" (sumimasen – excuse me) A beautiful young girl with long, flowing black hair clad in a traditional Japanese kimono sweetly said, bowing slightly to Fai and Kurogane.

Fai noticed Kurogane had tensed and looked away from the girl and back at Kurogane, whose gaze remained fixed on the young girl.

"Princess Tomoyo-hime?" he managed to let out.

"はい、 そうです。歓迎に日本!!" (that's right! Welcome to Japan!) The girl said cheerfully.

Although spoken in another tongue, Fai understood everything. Whether it had been Mokona's power or not…he understood. This time he was not proud.

xxxooooxxxxx

Ok...I KNOW this chapter's the shortest one ever (but it was important for me to post it) and I know I haven't been very responsible...--' I'm really sorry! I've been going through a very tough time, found out some things that changed my life for good.

I hope to post the next chapter today . ! Please R&R

and thanx for being so uberly patient, you guys rock.


	6. Fleeting Princesses

Chapter 6

Yeps...this one's short too...but hey! Two in a day counts for one BIG chapter! Hopefully I'll have more time soon to write the next chapters!! I can't wait to get ma hands on those following events!!

oh well...enjoy this badly written chapter...I'm ona go eat dinner...so hungry --'

xxxxxxooooooxxxx

Fai, Kurogane and Princess Tomoyo's clone stood eyeing each other in the center of a replica of a Japanese palace.

"Princess…what are you doing here?" Kurogane asked; the common hostility in his voice was nowhere to be detected, a fact that shook Fai.

Fai didn't understand why but the thought of Kurogane loving Tomoyo made him uneasy. Fai knew he did not want Kurogane to leave him and go back to real Japan, but he didn't know why. Kurogane wasn't especially nice to him, or had he ever showed Fai the slightest kindness, nor had he ever given the mage a reason to believe he was important to him. Fai just didn't understand why he felt different about the ninja, who, since the beginning, had only insulted him and made it his job to let him know he was not on his good list. So why? If there was one thing for certain, it was that Fai did not expect them to run into Tomoyo's copy and if there was one thing he knew for sure, it was that he did not like his current position.

"Eh?...I work here…" The Tomoyo replica answered, sweetly cocking her head to the side in confusion. _-Why does she have __to be so cute__-__ Fai though__t._ "It's my summer job! I get to be a princess in this beautiful palace in Japan! Isn't that neat? Hey…how did you know my name?" the princess asked with an angelic and innocent expression on her face.

"I- uh…" Kurogane stumbled, now knowing she was only just a copy of the real Tomoyo and feeling foolish for ever having thought differently.

"Your nametag" Fai chipped in, receiving a low but thankful sigh from Kurogane. "Your nametag says Tomoyo from Japan" the mage said smiling.

"oh?...Oh! How silly of me! I always forget I have it on…that would explain why everyone knows who I am…" placing one hand below her chin and looking as if she was deep in thought. "I was starting to worry, you know?" she said looking up at Fai and smiling.

Downcast and frustrated Kurogane ripped Fai's mask out of his hands and stated: "I'm going to go get your damn mask stamped so we can get out of here"

"Kuro-woof! Be careful with that!" fai cried in vain as the ninja blended into the crowds and slithered away. Fai sighed and looked back at Tomoyo. "I'm sorry for his behavior, Tomoyo-chan…I think he's just frustrated…"

"He hasn't learned much has he?" the princess asked in a matter-of-fact way.

"What..?" Fai looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Fai, I want Kurogane to understand…help him grow" Tomoyo placed her hands in Fai's and smiled serenely, long strands of straight black hair beating gracefully in the wind.

"I…I understand…princess Tomoyo" Fai said sheepishly, his hands shaking.

Tomoyo held Fai's hands firmly. "And Fai…I'm glad we've finally met. We'll meet again sometime" she said, slowly releasing the mage's hands.

"There! You have your damn stamp, are we done?" an impatient ninja said, waving the mask in front of Fai.

Fai shook a bit and felt his eyes watering. "Y-yes…we're done…" he said avoiding Kurogane's gaze, "Tomoyo…it was a pleasure to meet you" he said smiling, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Likewise" she answered walking over to Fai and hugging him tightly. "I wish you to the greatest of happiness. Goodbye"

Kurogane waited as Tomoyo released her embrace and nodded a goodbye to her. "Did I miss something?" Kurogane asked Fai as they started to move forward.

"No…not really" Fai said sheepishly, looking at the ground as he walked.

"What do you mean 'not really'? Obviously something-" the warrior commenced annoyed but ceased as he saw a shimmering drop of water caress Fai's cheek. "Are you crying?" he asked trying to sound annoyed, yet half concerned.

"Er…er…I'm just so happy you got my mask stamped!" Fai smiled as a few more tears fell freely down his countenance.

"Ugh! You idiot! And here I was acting like an idiot thinking something bad happened. You crybaby! Stop crying idiot mage!" Kurogane began protesting in embarrassment, a bright shade of red tinting his features.

"Yes sir!" Fai said, making a military salute to the warrior and only succeeding in making a few more tears drop.

"AHH!" Krogane yelled exhasperated and confused. "What's going on?!?"

Meanwhile, Princess Tomoyo looked as they walked away, still being able to hear Kurogane's loud remarks as they disappeared through the crowds.

She smiled.

"Oh Kurogane, sometimes you're more foolish than you know" she told herself.

"I miss you. Take care of him, Fai"

Princess Tomoyo turned around and walked back to the palace as a gust of wind blew fiercely into the palace and only a few flowers remained where Tomoyo had been standing only seconds ago.

xxxxxxxdxooooooxx

Yea...this hasn't been one of my best works but hey, I tried. This chapter was REALLY hard in particular...maybe cause I'm speed writing...so ma bro wont notice I'm using his computer again...and cause I'm hungry...

yea...so Tomoyo poofed...just in case you didn't get that... . 

Keep reviewing, please! Or else...NO MORE ChAPTERSSS!!!...nah...just even slower updates BUAHAHAHA.


	7. Whispering Worries and Crazy Cameras

Yes...I am the WORST updater ever...but hey! At least I'm good enough to update two fresh chapter in ONE day, eh? I'm working on Chapter 8 today...after I eat breakfast...I just finished Chapter 7, short, i know...But hey! That takes brain power!!

So thankx for being there and continue reviewing! I LOVE your reviews, I read ALL of em!!

Thanx again and enjoy!

xxxxOOOOxoxo

Chapter 7

It was long after dark as Fai and Kurogane made their way back to the hotel. They had decided…scratch that…Fai had decided to take the long way back, admiring the naturally and artificially crafter surroundings. Silently heading into the hotel's lobby, the pair walked towards the main elevator and drowsily swept over to their room, where, lo and behold, the children lay sleeping.

Fai let out a sigh as he looked at the two sleeping kids, huddled together comfortably under a blanket, Mokona enjoying itself restfully on top of the covers. Maintaining a serene smile, Fai picked up the forgotten remote control from the floor and turned off the television, whilst another sigh escaped his lips.

"What's wrong with you?" Kurogane questioned randomly, breaking the silence between them.

"Hn?" Fai propped up and looked the ninja questioningly.

"You were…strange today…" Kurogane insisted, averting his gaze and running a hand through his jet black hair. "When Princess Tomoyo appeared…you were…different" he looked at Fai, his neutral countenance remained the same, "What did she say to you?"

Fai, caught a bit off guard, quickly retained the beat and playfully answered: "Strange?", he asked innocently, "_You_ were strange!" and nearing closer to the warrior he added: "You think I didn't notice that little crush you have on Tomoyo-kun, eh Kuro–puppy? Hyuu!" he giggled, childishly poking the fuming ninja's cheek.

"WHAT?!" the reddening ninja, embarrassed in too many ways possible, protested. "If _you_ were any _smarter_, you'd have noticed by now that she's like a _sister_!" the raging ninja continued, "_This_ is what I get for worrying about _you_?! That's it! Next time I'll just-" he started, as a delicate soft hand covered his mouth.

"Shh!" Fai whispered, "You'll wake the kids!"

The ninja looked around for any signs of life other than the idiotic mage and continued his quiet

"Stupid mage…" Kurogane muttered in the dark, turning in the other direction, away from Fai.

"Aw, Kuro-woof! Are you mad at me?" Fai whispered at the ninja, who refused to turn and only muttered something inaudible.

"Well…good night Kuro-pon…" The mage said stretching and closing his eyes slowly. "Thank you for worrying about me" he whispered and, without thinking, placed a soft yet playful kiss on the unaware ninja's forehead, quickly reflecting upon his actions and scolding himself mentally for his carelessness.

"…idiot…" Kurogane turned to look at Fai, the darkness concealing a reddening tint on his cheeks. They remained silent afterwards, slowly drifting off into sleep.

"hihihiii" a small giggle erupted from Mokona, "Yuko will sure like _this_!" and, turning off a concealed video camera, opened its mouth and sent it on a journey to the time/space witch.

oxoxoxo

Yuko paced impatiently around her room, deep in thought, as a video camera suddenly came crashing down from a vortex in space onto her bed. The witch slowly walked over to the device and opened it removing the video labeled _'The KuroxFai files'_.

Opening a new vortex in space and re-stocking the camera with a blank cartridge, Yuko sent the camera back to Mokona, _'The KuroxFai files'_ still in her hands.

"Oh, this should be good…" Yuko grinned rewinding the video Mokona had just sent. "Boys! I want you to come see this!" She called out, as unknowing Watannuki and Doumeki stepped into her chamber questioningly. "heh, maybe you two can learn from them a few tricks…" she muttered inaudibly, as all three sat down to watch Mokona's video.

xxxooooxxxxO

Yep...it's very short...hopefully you're slow readers...

It HAD to be short though...I couldnt just mix it up with the next chap. so...I hope to update later today!! PLEASE review!

Thanx again, Once666!


	8. Flying Nickeys and Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 8

Before anyone kills me, I just have to say:

I've been soooooo pissed off!! I wrote three chapters after chapter 7 and they all got deleted. So my spirits were low, but after my SAT, I started writing this next chapter in my moms laptop, where FINALLY i had some privacy...that is, until my dad decided the computer was 'broken'...how would he knoe! He's never used it! Nonetheless...he steals it...really he did...swaped it from right under my nose and left me nothing but an empty case. So I waited...and waited...A MONTH!! The computer fixers said it had a VIRUS!! But it was totallyfine1!! O.o!! so doubting my own intelligence i continued to wait...and FINALLY I recieved it today, and here I upload this short bit as a token of my appreciation to my faithful and EVER patient readers and reviewers and as an apology for my own incompetence...

Me and George Clooney (my laptop) are ready for action...

On to the chapter!

Chapter 8

If there's one thing warriors do better than brutal combat, it's learning from their own mistakes. This particular warrior was no exception. Came morning and Kurogane was completely prepared to avert a great source of his daily sufferings: rude awakenings.

Stealthily making his way out of bed proved to be a difficult task, mostly because the mage, object of his mission's goal, had decided that the ninja would make an excellent pillow and clutched ever so tightly to the dark haired man's night shirt, his right leg on top of the other man. Despite the obstacles, Kurogane handled the situation with grace and, spotting a large Mickey plush toy that Sayoran had won for Sakura the day before, created a plan: switch himself for the toy (brilliant, my friend, simply brilliant .'). With plan developed in mind, it was time for execution.

Phase one: Grab Mickey from nightstand. Excellent.

Phase two: Lightly push leg from self, whilst slowly touching ground. Perfect.

Now, kneeling on the ground and facing the sleeping mage, there was but one thing to be done: remove night shirt from the clutches of the demon.

Phase three, switch shirt for Mickey, was tricky. Kurogane first placed his left hand around Fai's and gently pried the fingers off his shirt while slowly placing the Mickey in the mage's hands with his right hand. A perfect execution.

Rejoicing silently his newfound freedom, Kurogane took a moment to smirk at the mage, who now accepted the new victim by tightly embracing the doll and curling up to entirely surround it.

"Hm. Stupid mage" Kurogane mumbled to himself as he got up and slightly opened the curtains so as to not wake up the others. Glancing out the window, Kurogane's eyes peered through the horizon as strings of light began to form the sky's tapestry and a new day began. Still holding the curtains slightly open, Kurogane decided to look back at the mage and noticed as the single beam of light fell upon his sleeping image, caressing his soft features. Suddenly, Kurogane's heart stopped as he remembered the events occurred the preceding day. Ironically, he found himself thinking not of the Princess Tomoyo meeting, but of the things that happened afterwards.

The baffled ninja now found himself mentally kicking himself, wondering why in hell's name he had worried about the mage in the first place, yet upon talking another look at the sleeping figure, calmed himself down. "Why do I always over think things…" he thought, grunting. "wait…did that mage…kiss me yesterday?" he continued pondering, head whirling. Sure the kiss had been on the forehead, but still, it was unprecedented physical contact. "Bah…it was nothing…just the mage being his idiotic self…" he assured himself, once again finding his thoughts interrupted by Fai's sleeping image. Unwillingly, he smiled. "Maybe…I should give him a break…" he thought, "wait…what?...no! What am I thinking?!" he rebutted himself. "He's using magic on me…that's it! He's cursing me! That bastard! I'll-" he looked at the mage again, "I'll…I'll…ugh…maybe I should just act…normal…that's it…Once he wakes up I'll just act-"

Yawn "M-mornin', Kuro-sama…why're you up so-" The waking mage commenced but was greeting by a forceful shove, which sent him tumbling to the floor, waking a startled Sakura and an unknowing Sayoran. A jittery Mokona went to his aid.

"real smooth, Kurogane, real smooth…" the ninja scolded himself mentally. "That's what you call normal? Beating people up in their sleep?...well….maybe"

"Ow!! Kuro-woof's a bad dog! Waa! Mokona! Kuro-poppa beat Fai-mama!!" a whining Fai protested from his sitting position on the floor, while an annoying manjuu bun repeated 'bad dog!' in the background.

"Fai, you alright?" a worried Sakura asked, interrupted by Kurogane.

"He's fine, he's just being a childish idiot! Get up and stop your whining!" he scoffed, dodging a Mickey plush toy that had been projected at him and, erroneously, turning his back on the mage.

"Hey!" Fai cried.

"WHAT?!" a hot tempered ninja yelled, turning to look at the mage, dropping his ever strong warrior guard, only to be greeted by a squealing Mokona who bounced right off his face after having been tossed by Fai.

"Ha! I got you!" Fai said triumphantly, sticking his tongue out at the confused ninja.

Silence.

"Uh oh….he must be boiling mad if he hasn't said anything yet…" Mokona whispered into Fai's ear. Sakura and Sayoran, who had been getting ready, ceased whatever they were doing and stared at the two men. Kurogane's eyes wide and shocked first surveyed Fai, then Mokona, then back at Fai, who abandoned his triumphant superhero pose and was now cocking his head to one side in curiosity.

"Kuro-sama?" he asked shyly, taking back the Mickey plushy and embracing it for protection.

It was then when Kurogane burst out…laughing. Everyone was left wide-eyed as they looked as the stone-cold warrior transformed into a different person right before their eyes.

Confused and embarrassed, Kurogane unsuccessfully tried to cease his laughter and clutched the nearby nightstand for support, cheeks turning light pink and small droplets forming in his eyes.

Finally, Fai spoke out: "Hyuu!! Kuro-puppy is so cute!!" he stood up and ran towards the ninja and gave him a tight hug.

"Haha…I would break your spine…heh…nut you're lucky that..hahah…I'm in too much pain right now…hahaha" the warrior returned the hug, merely for support.

"Aww! Lookie everyone! The only thing that takes down the big bad wolf is a smile!" Fai said into Kurogane's chest.

"I'll kill you..hahaha…I swear I will…" Kurogane continued.

"Happiness hurts…" Mokona told a very confused Sayoran.

"FAMILY HUG!!" Fai cried, grabbing an unwanting Sayoran's arm, Mokona bouncing on Fai's shoulder and Sakura following suite. "Ahh…isn't this nice?" smiled Fai, closing his eyes and smiling.

"Stupid…mage…" mumbled a grumpy ninja, who mentally beating himself up, agreed in silence.

Xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox

I sure as hell did not check spelling mistakes and this keyboard is waaay too sensitive...so if u find any mistakes...just point em out so i can fix em.

As always, thank you sooooo much for the support and remember  
READ AND REVIEWWW!!

Love, Once666


	9. Magic Mayhem

Yep. Its been a LONG time. I've been at the hospital for a few months and school starts...this thursday august 7, ma last year..woot

so i'm really sorry it's been so long! I'm truly working hard on the next chapter (i've broken it into 3 parts!!)

so enjoy and please review! Thanx! Mucho love!

Chapter 9

"Now entering: Magic Kingdom" announced an automated voice through the monorail intercom.

Angered by the embarrassing change of character witnessed the previous morning, Kurogane planned to remain completely quiet and stoic; detached from the cause of his state.

"Hyuu!! Come on, puppy-san!" Fai glowed, jumping excitedly out of the monorail, knocking the ninja to the side. Sakura and Sayoran followed suite.

Plan failed.

"You stupid-!!" raged a burning warrior. However, he was quickly interrupted by Mokona's light and fluffy, yet extremely annoying, slap.

"There are children around!" Mokona cried loudly, glancing back at Fai to notice him wink. "Are we going to stick together today, Fai-kun?" asked Mokona with a devilish smile, peering at Kurogane from inside Fai's shirt, where it had apparently taken refuge.

"Yep" Fai smiled, although a bit unrelenting, as Mokona decided to hop back to Kurogane's shoulder.

Looking back at the warrior, Fai noticed an unreadable expression in his eyes as he looked back at him. Just then, the mage felt compelled to say something, but was interrupted by Sakura's sweet and innocent voice.

"Where to now?" she asked smiling shyly.

"Wherever the tide takes us" Fai looked on towards the sea of people moving in currents towards the horizon.

Xxxxxxxoxxoox

It seemed following the current was not the best idea…

After having waited for an hour and twenty minutes for the minute-and-a half adrenaline rush, Space Mountain, Sayoran-the-explorer found the magic that is a Disney fastpass. Henceforth, upon the utilization of the powers bestowed upon it, the party soon found itself buzzing through the hordes of people at the Buzz Lightyear line.

Separating into pairs (Mokona atop Fai's shoulder), they faced each other for the upcoming war.

"Hey, Kuro-sama-" Fai commenced teasingly, ready for the ultimate battle of good vs. evil? No offense, Sayoran." He grinned sheepishly, stepping onto the car.

"None taken" replied Sayoran, being the good sport he is, also stepping into his respective car.

"idiot…" murmured the disgruntled warrior.

"You're just mad because you know you're going to lose!" Fai proclaimed as they all settled into their buzz-seats and moved on into the dark tunnel and, as soon as they exited it, the party was faced by dozens of cheaply constructed, neon villains with small, round "Z-targets" on their so-called weak points.

'Oh God…this is retarded' thought the impatient ninja, strategically pointing at each villain and shooting light, red lasers from his cheap, plastic gun, all while swiftly the joystick located between his and Sayoran's guns, causing the car to turn. As he turned, he glanced over at Fai and Sakura's car and noticed them spinning out of control as the mage blissfully played with the joystick (no pun intended .'), shooting maniacally at no distinct target. Mokona held on to the joystick for dear life (again…no pun intended…) and Sakura could barely contain her laughter as she intended to focus on the dissipating targets.

'Idiot mage…' thought Kurogane, smirking.

The ride continued for several minutes until all the cars stopped turning, regardless of any joystick action. All the cars automatically turned to view the placing and scoring board. Kurogane's and Sayoran's combined scores earned them a place just above 'Galactic Rookie' .

"Rookies?!" protested the warrior to the machine as Fai and the princess came up next and blazing lights began blinking around them and the title "Space Ace" lit up before them.

"We win!!" exclaimed Fai, throwing his arms in the air and hugging Sakura, Mokona enjoying itself between them.

"This is stupid!" the dissatisfied ninja, "I can't keep taking this load of-!!"

"Gasp! Kuro-puu! There are children here!!" said Fai, clasping a hand over the ninja's mouth; a shocked expression fixed on his countenance. Kurogane growled while walking out of the attraction site and heading elsewhere.

"You're not actually supposed to say 'gasp' when you gasp…idiot" mumbled Kurogane, yet before Fai could conjure a response, Mokona stepped in.

"I bet Kuro-papa finds it cute!" it chirped.

A short pause ensued and Fai turned and smiled, thinking that that was probably the best comeback heard all day. Walking onwards, he listened to the sound of a raging, reddening ninja.

Xxxxooxooxoxx

Disney World was a strange place: people from all around this world came together, not to discuss any particular peace treaty, as hey would during a war. People gathered merely to 'be merry' and 'have fun' together. Strange. But if one had to choose the strangest part of Disney World, it would without a doubt be the Magic Kingdom, where children and adults alike partake in insane activities which they consider 'fun'. Example A: Tomorrowland Raceway, where children, and Fai, are taught to drive as recklessly as possible to achieve first place.

Kurogane feared Example B would be no different in nature.

Subject B, or the Mad hatter's Teacups seemed to be completely useless. People sat in a giant tea cup, spun a table and left; big whoop. Fai, however, seemed to be completely enthralled by the spinners and a look in his eye told the ninja that he intended to spin faster than humanly possible: a fact that uneased the warrior.

As soon as the cups of the previous group stopped spinning, Fai jumped over the guardrails dividing the attraction from the stand-by line, completely ignoring all safety protocol. The four others slowly followed just as they were given permission to enter, pretending not to know the mage. Mokona, now wearing a pair of jet black sunglasses which appeared to come out of nowhere, kept repeating: "Nope, never seen him before in my life!" just as Fai waved excitedly to them, motioning for them to join him on the pink and yellow tea cup.

"Come on! Over here, slowpokes!" he cried loudly.

"Keep your mouth shut, we're coming!" growled the ninja, head low, unwillingly entering the abnormally large teacup.

"How fast do you want to spin?" Sayoran asked Sakura, concerned about the motion sickness that would inevitably be caused if Fai was the one to decide.

Sakura closed the small door behind her and looking at Fai, who portrayed possibly the most adorable puppy dog pout that was humanly possible, she turned back to Sayoran and, with a determined look said:

"I wanna spin as fast as possible! Don't mind me, I just want to have fun!"

Certainly not the answer the boy, nor the warrior wanted to hear. But it was exactly what the mage was waiting for.

"Sakura-chan is so nice!" Fai exclaimed, tightly hugging her; Sayoran, sitting next to her, worried for her breathing status. "And isn't she cute!!" He squeezed her once more and kissed her on the cheek. Sakura giggled and Kurogane, sitting next to Fai rolled his eyes and said: "When's this thing gonna start!?"

Just then, his question was answered. The floor gave a sudden jolt and the teacups were off. 'Why'd I even ask?' thought Kurogane in dismay as the mage's face lit up and his hands instinctively reached for the circular plate at the center of the teacup.

It started off slowly as the teacup cringed by the sudden movement. Soon afterwards, it started spiraling due to the increasing speed of each spin of the center plate. Sakura rejoiced as she delicately tried to spin the plate with Fai who, like a machine gone mad, spun faster than the eye could perceive. Mokona, light as a feather, clutched tightly to Kurogane's shirt, who in turn attempted by all means to stop the plate, thrusting his hands upon the slippery disc without avail.

A few minutes elapsed until finally the cups began to slow down in unison. Their cup, however, seemed to want to defy the others as its wielder did not seize to spin the disc. The disc, however, stiffened bit by bit and Kurogane saw his chance to stop the cup as he thrust his arms once more over the disc, stumbling upon Fai's hands and clutching them. The teacup came to an abrupt halt and Sakura was jolted onto Sayoran and Fai onto Kurogane. Mokona flew off the teacup and onto the hard floor.

"Hey!! The ride wasn't over yet!! Lemme spin one more time!!" the mage protested in futility, as Kurogane held both his hands firmly and tugged him away from the spinners of death.

"Get a hold of yourself and grow up!" the warrior bellowed.

Fai gasped and looked back at him and, with a defiant glare, tried to squirm his way out of his captivity, yet when he finally got one hand free, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him off the ground. Fai soon found himself being carried on top of Kurogane's right shoulder, facing a blushing Sakura, a gleeful Mokona and an unsuspecting Sayoran, all who were walking behind the warrior.

"Fine…" said the mage giving up; a light blush spreading through his features. He placed his chin on the palms of his hands, and resting his arms on the warrior's back. "I think I like it better here anyway"

The warrior caught the comment and felt his cheeks heat up as they tinted. He abruptly dropped the mage and walked on towards the Cinderella Castle, muttering what could only be understood as 'idiot'.

"Hey! I was enjoying that!" cried Fai, regaining his composure and running after him.

"Isn't it wonderful that they're getting along so great" said Sakura softly, clasping her hands together and looking at the two earnestly.

"Yep! Two peas in a pod! One soul in two bodies!...er…or is it..two souls in one..err?" Mokona started, but was too confused to continue.

"They're…getting along?" Sayoran scratched his head as Kurogane hit Fai on the top of the head, and Fai rubbed his head and pouted. However, soon after, he saw Kurogane ruffle Fai's hair and Fai hugging him in return.

"Oh…I see, so that's _their_ way of 'getting along'?" Sayoran thought out loud and both Sakura and Mokona nodded in agreement.

Then, it was back to hitting.

xxxxxxooxoxoxxx

Thanx for being there! I really enjoy writing this fic, so much that its hard!! I want to make it so good!

Its so great to have reviews to back the story up! Its all about you guys, really! This is such a fun fic, and everytime i write it, it feels like i'm reading it for the first time!! Thanx so much for your patience!

Till next time, Once666


	10. Paparazzi Prejudice

Ok! It's been long overdue and I KNOWWWW it! But if any of you are going to college next year or just passed the college application process you will KNOW how much trouble it is! Especially for minorities like ME that live outside of the US!! Jeez man!'

Well anyway, I hope I still have some readers! Reviews always make me insessantly happy ^-^!

So yea! I wrote this chapter two days ago but, sinceits been so long, I couldn't understand the new fanfiction account layout!!! OO!! So I was just about to give up when I found the 'Publish' button....then I had to try and remember how one uploads, edits and publishes.....mehhH! So much thinking!!!

Right now I'm sick with Monga, which in English they tell me is the flu....which is not so bad concidering I had dengue (in English its mononucleosis) last week! yey.....and ma teachers aint givin' me no break!

All I wanna do is SING!

Enjoy

Chapter 10

Taking rockets to space, shooting cardboard villains with cheap plastic guns, learning to drive with three year olds and spinning in morning drink containers: all in a warrior's standard line of work. Meeting people dressed in fuzzy costumes, not so much.

It seems Princess Sakura wanted so dearly to meet the Disney cast, and it would be no surprise to find out her intentions were fueled by a certain mage, who seemed too happy in obliging. Sayoran, as well, felt the need to meet a such 'Goofy' character and Mokona always follows the group. The equation terminally leaves one hot tempered ninja.

"Tell me again why you want to meet idiots in furry bodysuits?" repeated the infuriated warrior.

"Language, puppy-san!" Fai said in a singsong voice. "Besides. They're not just people, they're _characters_! They represent an idea! Oh…but Kuro-puppy doesn't get it. Bad doggy!" He replied, pinching the warrior's cheeks.

"Would you get your damn hands off of me!!!" Kurogane growled, pushing the lighter man aside, whose attention seemed to have been diverted by something behind the warrior. Fai excitedly jumped onto Kurogane and signaled behind him.

"MICKEY!!!"

The mage jumped ecstatically, holding onto Kurogane, who devoted a glance towards the direction of the cause of such blatant excitement: Mickey Mouse and the entire Disney cast was autographing and taking pictures with the children.

Fai continued to bounce, unable to utter a single word until Mickey Mouse himself signaled for him to join them. Fai blissfully clasped his hands together and turned to pout at the warrior, who in turn glanced at Sakura and Sayoran and nodded. Fai hugged the disgruntled ninja and dashed off to meet the cast. As he hugged Mickey, the rest of the cast hugged him back. This was either the most adorable sight ever witnesses…

…or the scariest. Of that, the warrior couldn't tell.

Sakura and Sayoran joined the mage as Mokona threw the camera at Kurogane, quickly following suit. The warrior looked at the device, then at the group and finally back to the device and figured it would be wiser not to protest. At least this way he wouldn't have to be _in_ the pictures.

Kurogane fidgeted a little with the camera and soon turned it on but accidentally zoomed completely. When he looked at the display he saw that the camera had zoomed in on only Fai, who smiled back and inquired if the warrior needed some help.

"No I don't need any help, you idiot! Stay still!" he demanded and Fai giggled. He zoomed out at started taking pictures.

However, after taking only a couple of pictures, the warrior quickly found out he'd have to be in them either way. Fai motioned for him to join them yet the warrior denied. The cast quickly followed Fai's example and called the warrior over; he unsurprisingly denied. However, just as he was about to turn and leave, the such 'Goofy' character showed up behind him, took the camera, gave it to a Disney staff member and pushed the protesting warrior towards the group.

"You stupid little-" he clenched his fists as Fai and Donald took hold of both his arms and made peace signs at the camera with their free hands.

"Cheese!!!" Fai cried, moving his hand and placing them on either side of Kurogane's cheeks and pulling on the corners of his mouth, making some sort of contorted smile.

After what seemed like a three-minute photography session, the warrior's cheek muscles had completely numbed and his patience atrophied. Pulling the mage by the back of his collar, the ninja swiped the camera from the staff member, muttering some sort of disgruntled comment.

"Bye!" Waved Fai at the Disney cast, while being dragged away.

"See ya!" Mokona echoed, jumping into Fai's arms.

"Where to now?" asked a curious Sayoran, walking out of fantasyland.

"Hmm…says here that we can cross the castle to get to Frontierland" Sakura said, holding an upside down map.

"That's where Splash Mountain is!!!" Fai jumped up, causing Kurogane to lose his balance for a moment.

"Let's go!" Mokona cried in ecstasy.

"Would you idiots stop fantasizing!" the warrior huffed. He noticed everyone's confused faces and sighed, swiftly adding: " Look" he pointed towards the castle, "there seems to be a parade going on and everyone is assembled there. It's almost impassible."

_Almost _being the operative word.

Fai grinned mischievously.

"What?" Kurogane's stoic expression turned to face the mage who, within a matter of seconds clasped the ninja's and Sakura's hands.

"Human chain!" he stated with glee, motioning for Sayoran to hold Sakura's hand and for Mokona to jump over to the warrior's shoulder in order to form the most ultimate human chain known to man.

"Lead the way, puppy-san!" Fai said, clutching tightly to his hand.

"What!?" Kurogane looked onto the crowds of people ahead and nodded, "That's insane! We'll get separated!"

"Aw! What a caring daddy!" Fai smiled. "It's ok as long as we trust the holy bonds of…"

"Of?" the warrior asked impatiently, his hand still clenched by the mage.

"The buddy system!!!" Fai chirped. "Lead the way Sayoran!"

The human chain reversed and Sayoran lead the way into the throngs of assembled tourists and through the narrow, yet fully packed, side paths of the castle.

Unsurprisingly, the group began to slowly separate as crowds of people began to get thicker and more impassible, just as the warrior had predicted.

Reaching a very narrow curve, Sakura's hand let go of Fai's and the couple progressed as the two parties separated.

"Go to Splash Mountaiiiin!!!!" Fai yelled over the masses. "We'll meet you there!"

"Sure, let everyone know where we're going!" an angry warrior commenced but was interrupted by a couple of teenage girls who lightly pushed him while also trying to head to Frontierland.

"Sorry!" The one with short, uneven and fairly spiky black hair said, hugging the other girl from behind ('twas their method of human chain-ing).

"It's alright" Fai said smiling. "it's hard enough to walk in here"

"You idiot" both Kurogane and the other girl with mid-length brown hair said and quickly looked at each other confused. The girl brushed it off and pried the other girl's hands off her.

"See how stupid you are! You made us walk into them!" she said. "I told you we should've waited for the parade to be over! Useless…"

Fai and Kurogane stared in amazement as the two girls somewhat recreated their scenario.

The black haired girl giggled and re-hugged the brown-haired girl. "Shh! You'll scare the children!!". The other girl protested. "You're so cute! I love you" said the black-haired girl, planting a kiss on the other's cheek, who blushed and muttered something inaudible but could be inferred to mean 'idiot'.

"Aww-!!" Fai said yet an overweight tourist seemed to have been paying attention as well and she, on the other hand was not so pleased.

"That's disgusting!" she said whilst removing a cigarette from her mouth. "That is just wrong! How could you, you, you _animals_ think of doing such things in public? Have you no shame?"

The black-haired girl let go of the other, probably to start a fight but the other held her hand.

"Lets go" she said but Kurogane stepped in.

"And do you think its human of you to be smoking with so many children around?" he peered at her "You prejudiced pig".

Fai and the two girls looked at each other and smiled and moved onwards.

"Thanks...er…" the black-haired girl started but didn't know how to continue.

"Kurogane" Fai said proudly, earning a glare from the warrior "and I'm Fai"

"Well thanx, Kuro-pops!" the warrior cringed. _This can't be happening _"I'm Alyx and this is Cay"

Kurogane and Cay stared at each other and shook hands while Fai and Alyx hugged.

"Well….time to go our separate ways…" Alyx said, while taking Cay's hand. "See ya around! And oh!" she hugged both Kurogane and Fai and said "You know, you've got a nice boyfriend, Fai!"

And with that, the odd couple left, leaving a stunned and rather confused pair behind.

"Well that was nice…" Fai said.

"Hmm...Kurogane mumbled. "Wait…" he said rethinking the events "she said _what?!_"

And so the odd couple continued its travesty into the land of frontiers.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Thanx so much fer stayin tuned! I would LOVE reviews! Also, if I'm taking too long, REPEATED reviews always help! I'll try to work more on this story, which I happen to lke very much, while transitting in and out of tha hospital and the college application delivery express....

Well, anywho, thanx again and 'till next time,

Love, Once666


	11. Ethereal Splash

Chapter 11

Hey guys! I know…it's been like…a year! And I shouldn't have any more excuses, but I do….The Word application I was using was only a demo…so…it ran outta time .. I am currently typing this story in a public computer…it's a little embarrassing to say the least, but I'm doing it for you guys! 'Cause you're all so great, I LOVE your reviews, but most of all your patience!

Thank you for all you guys who favorited, reviewed and just keep coming back for more. I LOVE you and I really appreciate it!

Now without further ado, le chapitre 11…I think.

xoxoxoxoxoxoooxoooxoooxoooxxx

If spinning teacups and neon, cardboard aliens had been considered strange, then demonic, singing, woodland creatures were fat out ridiculous.

"No Brer Rabbit!!! Don't go to the Briar Patch! NOO!" chipped an over-excited mage, as some tourists giggled and some laughed heartily. Kurogane gave them a glare before smacking the mage on the head.

Fai gasped and only mouthed 'violence!' while pointing an accusatory finger at the warrior who merely rolled his eyes in response.

Our brave, young ninja found himself sitting next to a very flamboyant mage in the front row of what appeared to be a haphazardly-crafted, plastic log. Behind them sat an anxious Sayoran, a bubbling Mokona and an enchanted Princess Sakura.

"Tell me again why it is we're sitting on the first row?" came a grunt from Kurogane as they passed a singing frog, who seemed to be fishing whilst retaining his balance on a jet of water. The tubing underneath him was blatantly obvious.

"Because-!" exclaimed Fai in a rather over-dramatic fashion, "when they drop us, there might be massive amounts of water that will splash us-"

"Hence the name, Splash Mountain" Mokona chipped in, earning a death glare from the warrior.

"So! If indeed there is a splash, as the name implies, we, you and me, will be here to protect the children from the dangers of the Briar Patch's fury!" Fai finished, looking into the middle distance and raising a fist in glory.

Kurogane swallowed a chuckle and smirked as Fai seemed to be completely lost in his thoughts of heroic deed, staring off into space. The ninja interrupted his thoughts by adding, "so what you're saying is…we're getting wet…for them?"

"Precisely!" he snapped back into reality, a little sooner than the warrior may have wanted. "But Kuro-puu, I thought you loved to be heroic?" he looked up at the dark-haired man and cocked his head to the side in question.

Kurogane felt hot suddenly and abruptly looked forward into the meadows. "Only when it matters", he sighed.

Fai gasped loudly and turned to the kids, "He said you don't matter!! The shame!" He turned back at Kurogane and crossed his arms, "I think we need a divorce".

They heard one tourist gasp behind them and turned around. A pair of British girls had been intently listening their conversation and were both blushing furiously of embarrassment.

In any common situation, Kurogane would have probably yelled or shot a witty insult back at the blond man. However, this was no common situation…right?

Kurogane reached out to grab the mage, who was trying his hardest to keep far away from the warrior for fear of being massacred in a family ride. Nevertheless, Kurogane easily pulled the mage closer to him with his left arm and nudged his head with his right hand. Fai sat close to him in utter shock. The other passengers were equally baffled.

"I didn't say they don't matter" the warrior stated, ruffling the mage's hair.

"Aww!" The two girls sighed audibly.

"So…no divorce?" Fai asked turning his head so his and Kurogane's eyes were fixed on each other's.

Yep. Still a common situation.

Kurogane regained his old self and lightly punched the mage on the head. "Don't bet on it, idiot".

Silence ensued for a couple of seconds until Fai sheepishly asked, "So…is that a 'yes' to the divorce, or a 'no'? The children need to know".

"SHUT UP!" was Kurogane's response, which really didn't seem to answer the question. However, before the mage could protest, the log dropped a few feet, revealing a darker, more demonic-looking forest.

"Look!" Mokona pointed at Sakura's nails as they seemed to be glowing a shade of neon pink.

"Wow!! Everything's glowing!" the Princess said enthralled. "It's amazing, isn't-" she stopped suddenly as she looked at Fai.

"Fai…your eyes!" she cried, as the whole log quickly turned to look at the mage.

"What?" Fai asked confused. His eyes were glowing an ethereal shade of blue.

"Wow…that's never happened before…are those contacts?" one of the girls behind Sakura and Sayoran asked, completely lost in the mage's eyes.

"Contacts? Kuro-pii?" He looked over at the warrior to receive some sort of explanation but instead was greeted with a fixed stare at his eyes that made him slightly uncomfortable. He then bent himself slightly over the edge of the log to look at his reflection and saw two glowing orbs of blue magic reflected back at him.

"I'm-" Fai started, looking downcast.

"Beautiful" Kurogane mumbled mindlessly, low enough for the rest of the star-struck log passengers not to catch. Fai, however, was close enough to listen.

"What-" Fai began, bringing back Kurogane from his unthinking state, but before either of them could react, they were interrupted by Sayoran's deadpan voice.

"Drop"

They all looked forward as they reached a clearing and were greeted by the sight of three scavenger birds in funeral attire. The birds mumbled things about doom and death and pity, but no one could really pay much attention, for different reasons. As they reached the top they could see Brer Rabbit tied up by Brer Fox, crying out for help to save him from the demise that would be brought upon by the Briar Patch. And just like that, the log tipped forward and all of its passengers were sent flying downwards into what seemed to be a cluster of giant spiked plants.

A flash of light signaled the picture moment and blinded them just enough to reach the bottom and prove Fai's theory: there is indeed a splash in Splash Mountain. And it was quite a splash, at least for the front row of passengers.

Soaked, Kurogane looked back to see everyone comfortably dry, if not just a bit drizzled, while he looked at Fai and saw him equally wet.

"How about _that_ for heroic!" the mage cried enthusiastically at Kurogane, before remembering what had happened inside and turning to smile at the kids, a tint of pink creeping up on his cheeks.

"That was very heroic of you Fai!" Mokona said, hugging the blond man.

"Yes, thank you very much, Fai" Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Always a pleasure to be your umbrella, milady" Fai took a rather uncomfortable bow and smiled.

"You too, Kurogane. Thank you" Sakura smiled as Fai shyly looked towards his side to face the warrior.

"It was nothing" he stated, "after all, it was _his_ idea" he smirked, looking at Fai.

Fai smiled and said, "well you're welcome!"

They remained silent, apart from the smiles and laughs every once in a while, while exiting the ride. While examining the picture, they noticed the two girls that were behind them were still excitedly chatting about them. Pleased with the ride, they departed for the next adventure.

"Where to next?" asked Mokona as they walked past the gift shop towards the exit.

"I don't know. Sayoran, you decide!" Fai said, smiling at the younger boy, who seemed uncomfortable to be put on the spot.

"Well…I hear there's this ride called Pirates of the Caribbean…" he implied shyly.

"Pirates it is!" Fai stated triumphantly beginning to walk without waiting for neither the others to react nor for Sayoran to finish his sentence. He knew they would follow suit, and of course, they did.

Reaching Adventureland, the group came across the connecting bridge, where a powerful gust of wind blew by every now and then. Fai, still quite damp from the previous ride, shivered. Kurogane, who had been smart enough to take off his coat before the ride, noticed this and threw his coat over to Fai.

Fai walked absent-mindedly through the bridge until a rather heavy, black coat seemingly fell from the sky onto his head. Snapping back into reality, Fai looked upwards and around to see where it had come from until he noticed Kurogane looking at him.

"Use it, idiot. Can't go around getting a cold when on vacation" was his answer, as he turned to look forward.

Fai looked back at the warm coat and put it on.

"Thank you" Fai smiled into the coat, walking now with newfound energy.

"Hmph" Kurogane smirked, a pinkish color rising to his cheeks.

Xoxooouoxuououxoeox

PLEASE READ THIS

So yea, it's been a while. I really hope to update soon. I'm actually going to Disney World in a few days :D but I can't take my laptop with me D: ! So I just hope to finish before (I doubt it if I wanna make it good .!) or leave you guys with something good!

So I'm gonna go do some field research and get some inspiration!

I LOVE reviews!!!

-Ok now for the essential bit-

And I'd also like to know if I should add Islands of Adventure, Universal Studios or any others you guys may want me to put in. It's important to know BEFORE the next chapter is updated because it WILL change the outcome!

IMPORTANT!

Anyway, I love you guys!

See you all soon, Once666.


End file.
